Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3
''Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 ''(PRLG 3, or as Lost Generation 3) was the 8th unreleased fan-film project based on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy , but part of Anthony Marsh, Jr 's original Power Rangers: Lost Generation fan-film series, that was originally intended to be released in 2009. It was fully the first Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan-film attempt by Marsh that was shot with a Camcorder and with puppets made out of posterboard with pictures of the actors from previous films' faces put to the bodies of the characters, rather than being, compared to the previous films, made like a home movie which splices footages from various films and TV programs featuring the actors Marsh has always desired of having to be in these films. This fan-film was made during the run of Disney's final Power Rangers season, Power Rangers: RPM and it was also made to celebrate Lost Galaxy's 10th Anniversary the same year. This installment was originally going to seek the resurrection of the Galaxy Rangers' main villainess, Trakeena in any of these films. This was also the final Power Rangers: Lost Generation film in the series and the final to be made in the 2000s. 'Plot and Premise' Tony Marshall finally basks into the limelight as he wants his friends to embrace the Power Rangers' popularity on Terra Venture to increasingly grow and plans to woo Wendy Jane O'Hara at last. Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 was set in the year 2009, 6 years after the events of Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2 as Tony begins to feel secure in his life as he also plans to propose to Wendy. While Tony and Wendy are on a date, a small meteorite crashes nearby on Terra Venture at the Central Park area of the Central Dome (where the two are at), and an extraterrestrial alien substance being attaches itself to Tony's bike. Jet Rocket , a Decepticon Pretender with the body of a alien robot but his head is half human/half-cyborg, comes to Terra Venture and, with the help from a group of monsters, manages to destroy the Power Rangers and their (non-Galactabeast) Megazords at hand. He intends to destroy the Time Force Megazord and Time Shaodw Megazord (which the GMPD Rangers borrowed) while he manages to also destroy the colony and the Rangers' access to the Morphin Grid. Consequently, the two Time Force-owned Megazords are destroyed and the Galaxy Ranger powers have been damaged beyond repair. Due to the damages the foolish Human-Decepticon has caused, the Rangers' Galactabeasts/zords have been disconnected from the access of the their Ranger powers. Undaunted, they meet up with Ninjor (who the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers hasn't seen in a long time since Master Vile's time reversal spell in season 3's "Rangers in Reverse") who gives these Rangers the same set of zords he gave to Mighty Morphin team 2 (back in "Ninja Quest, part 3") - the Ninjazords. After their powers have been restored, the G2 Galaxy Rangers morph (though it's going to take a long time for the Galactabeasts to be reconnected to their power source again) and use the Ninjazords to defeat Jet Rocket as payback. After the battle, the Rangers set homebase at a hotel inn in the Mountain Dome's hybrid-setting of real-life state West Viriginia. Also after the events of what Jet did to the Morphin Grid, the Rangers begin to encounter a new threat but a bruital alliance of evil, as their now epic struggles and journey combines to combat the "rise" of Trakeena . In order to stop her new era of ways, they must stop at nothing to use everything up in their arsenal to stop her wicked madness. All of these events happen when an alien being crashes on Terra Venture and causes chaos. Tony, Browne, Billy, Wendy Jane, and Austin continue their quest as Rangers as they must use their powers to save humanity from the destruction created by the Galaxy Rangers' once-known foe - with the help of new allies, zords, and weapons and battle villains like Jet Rocket, and others along the way. Jennifer DeWolfe , a GMPD detective, appears to enlists the Rangers for big time space criminal cases. Scorpitron goes out of control going amuck destroying everything while in mind control. During the middle of this saga, before the main story, a small-time thug known as Darwin Darko overpowers the Rangers with his abilities of what Jet Rocket posesses as a half-human/half-alien robot. Commander Stanton II later informs the team that Darko was also involved in the death of Tony's father as he later waits for him to strike again. The shift in Darko's personality with Tony alienates Wendy Jane, whose career as a broadway actress was flopping, and she breaks up with him and she decides to quit the team. Also, during the saga of the trilogy, Tony's rival Christopher Donner, Jr takes over his job as a photographer for Terra Venture's news-publisher division/company, The GSA Times. Like Tony, Chris is/was also a freelance photographer. Chris later got exposed by Tony for selling "fake" photos of the Power Rangers in action as a result to copyright infringement. He did it to supposedly show the Power Rangers as mistaken-for evil doers. Stanton fires Chris and he then loses his job. Ever since after Wendy left, Carrie Miller takes over as the Pink Ranger (while nicknaming herself as "The Pink Canary") while wielding the power of the Wildcat Quasar Saber, as she helps the four remaining Rangers in a deep epic battle to save the space colony. 'Cast of Characters' *Tobey Maguire - Tony Marshall (Ranger Red) *Tony Terrell-Smith - Browne Jones (Ranger Green) *Will Friedle - Billy James (Ranger Blue) *Lee-Thompson Young - Austin Weems (Ranger Yellow) *Leslie Mann - Wendy Jane O'Hara (Ranger Pink) *Jesse G. James - Jess Marshall *Miriam Shor - Carrie Miller (Ranger Pink 2) *Stephen Rannazzisi - Jet Rocket /Skobo Johnson *Keanu Reeves - Villamax XXIII /Theodore Johnson/Punk Rocket *Ryan Reynolds - Christopher Donner, Jr **Leo Howard as Chris Donner as a child in a flashback scene. *John Malkovich - Scorpitron ( Dee Bradley Baker voice dubs) *Frank Welker - Deviot (voice) *Diane Farr - Jennifer DeWolfe *Denzel Washington - Commander Stanton *Robert Downey, Jr - Commander Chalmers *Kathy Christopherson - Michelle DeWolfe *Ray Park - Jimmy the Panda (suit and voice only) *Thomas Haden Church - Darwin Darko / Destroyer Dom *Verne Troyer - Wheelie *Jason "Wee-Man" Acuna - himself *Tiny "Zeus" Lister, Jr - Maula the Sandbear (voice) *Cassandra Peterson - Bridewitch , a Power Rangers almagam character of Peterson's "Elvira" character. (scenes deleted) *Mike Reynolds - Captain Mutiny (voice. Reynolds voiced him on television) *Jess Harnell - Barbarax (voice) 'Production' 'Troubleshooting' This sequel would be the beginning of an existing fan-film series but Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3, a long overdue faux sequel to 2004's Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2, was roughly filmed but never was released. After spending an entire decade, Marsh found an earlier (not completely) way to resurrect Trakeena for his Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fanfilm. When he began making a first set of paper puppets, he made 3 to 6 different puppets of Trakeena, this time featuring Trakeena's original actress' facial likeness on them. Amy Rolle, however, is currently no longer active in acting. Production on Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 began on March 18, 2009 (on Marsh's father's 47th birthday) but when he began, this is where he first checked out a Canon ZR-800 Mini-DV Camcorder to shoot the film. As shooting on this project progressed, when filming scenes, Marsh made 21 Mini-DV tapes from the production's start to its dreadful cancelation in September (which was at the time when Marsh began his "dreadfully miserable" Junior year at Gaithersburg High School). Also following the film's cancellation, Marsh's "Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy" fan-fiction continuity series was beginning to suffer a major decline (compared to the economic recession during this same year) up until 2011's Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena - Marsh's presumed final film of the series. 'Soundtrack ' #Faith No More - "Epic" #Steve Overland - "Rangers Are Forever" (from the 1980s anime series, "Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers") #Motley Crue - "Dr. Feelgood" #Michael Jackson - "Rock With You" #Metallica - "Until it Sleeps" #Tribal Ink - "Refugee" #Lacuna Coil - "Enjoy the Silence" (Depeche Mode cover) #Guns N' Roses - "Welcome to the Jungle" #Filter - "Take a Picture" #Duran Duran - "Hungry Like the Wolf" #Duran Duran - "A View to a Kill" #Duran Duran - "Is There Something I Should Know?" #Duran Duran - "Union of the Snake" #Ludacris - "Get Back" #Madonna - "You'll See" #Madonna - "Oh Father" #The Motels - "Suddenly, Last Summer" #Europe - "The FInal Countdown" #Phil Collins - "Sussudio" (LIVE) #U2 - "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" (from the Batman Forever soundtrack) #Shinedown - "Fly From the Inside" #Five Finger Death Punch - "From Out of Nowhere" (Faith No More cover) #T-Pain feat. Flo Rida - "Low" #Beverly "Everlasting Sky" 'Criticism (faux)' Criticism was negative to mixed. 'Trivia' *PRLG 3 was the final unreleased Power Rangers: Lost Generation fanfilm project to feature Will Friedle, Tony Terrell-Smith, Miriam Shor, and Keanu Reeves in these films. *As was presumed in early 2010, Lost Generation 3 was the final film of the original film era of Marsh's unreleased fanfilm series of'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' fanfilms that could've lasted through a whole decade of the 2000s. *This was the only film in the series to have Leslie Mann as Wendy Jane O'Hara. *This was the final Power Rangers: Lost Generation film to include Lee-Thompson Young as Austin Weems. *Lost Generation 3 spawned a lot of unused story elements from each episode of MMPR season 3's Super Sentai follower Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. while this film is Gingaman-driven. *This was the final Power Rangers: Lost Generation film to reuse story ideas from Sam Raimi's original Spider-Man movie trilogy which Marsh mimmicked for these movies for the past decade but donned for a Power Rangers fan-fiction series/film. *Lost Generation 3 was long overdue to be made, prior to PRLG 2's post-production issues and decline. *Lost Generation 3 had two actresses to play Trakeena, Carolyn Hennesy (uncredited, but as only a body double) and Vinessa Shaw (also uncredited). **Shaw plays the 39-going-on-40 year old Trakeena, **while Hennesy (still uncredited) plays her -only as body double- in the second half as she goes through an aging complication. *Vinessa Shaw was confirmed to play her in The Rise of Trakeena, but Marsh never went for her or credited her in the cast. *This was the only PRLG film to be produced by Spider-Man producer the late Laura Ziskin. **This film was co-produced 2 years before her death in 2011 as The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) marks her final film she ever produced before passing away the year that film was done shooting in '11 as Ziskin suffered from her condition of Breast Cancer. *This was the first PRLG film to be produced by Lorenzo di Bonaventura. *In 2013, despite the death of Lee-Thompson Young, this officially marked the final PRLG Fan-Series/film featuring the actor. 'Sequel' Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard (2009 reversion) is a continuation of where PRLG left off. 'Article Index' *Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 (Production Diaries) *Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 Monsters *Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 Zords *Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 (Celebrity Cameos) *Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 (Deleted Scenes) * 'See Also' *Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena - succeeded by *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 fan-film) - followed by Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 Category:Soundtracks Category:Canceled Projects Category:Power Rangers LG film Series Category:The Lost Movie Saga (2002-2009)